


Safety exchanged

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: The man in the car looked around ten years older than him. Posh clothing. Clean, ironed. Looking elegant, like the man himself. They just underlined the air of authority around him. Dominance. This man was used to get what he wanted. Danger oozed off this man. Will swallowed. Danger wasn‘t something he did. Usually.





	Safety exchanged

**Author's Note:**

> A small interlude for Kinktober, best fitting for Day 8 - Prostitution.

Freezing, he stood at his usual corner, chatting with the new guy, Brian. Or at least, Brian chattered. Will just listened, thinking about the fact that the rent was due today and he just had to get one client more to pay it without begging his landlord for a few days more time. And that was the problem. It was late. Only a few clients were still roaming the streets, most of them already home with their wives and kids, or at least with their partners. That left only those who were either working really late or the dangerous ones. Will knew when they were dangerous. Some of the others said it came with the job and maybe some of it was true, but for Will, it was mostly gut feeling. He already had to turn three guys down, all of them with this air of aggression around them that promised trouble. And now Brian was here, standing, still chatting about his future plans as if he really had a future, lot younger than him and sweet looking. He liked him good enough but it still would be unlikely that the next client chooses him. But it was safer wait with someone else. He snorted. Safe.

A posh car got slower and came to halt next to them. The guy even had a chauffeur. Will shook his head, disgusted. Brian looked at Will uncertain, waiting for his approval to try his luck first. It was Will‘s corner, after all. Will didn‘t care. He would just ask his landlord for a few days. No harm. Maybe he could even pay his rent with his mouth if the landlord was in a good mood. But then Brian turned around, looked at Will and shook his head.

„He wants you.“, the younger man murmured. Surprised, Will lifted his eyebrow. The man in the car looked around ten years older than him. Posh clothing. Clean, ironed. Looking elegant, like the man himself. They just underlined the air of authority around him. Dominance. This man was used to get what he wanted. Danger oozed off this man. Will swallowed. Danger wasn‘t something he did. Usually.

„Hey.“, Will said, faking a smile. A perfectly groomed eyebrow lifted itself, an amused smirk. The man saw right through his fake smile. Great.

„I would like to book you for the whole night.“, the man said, east European accent barely hearable. Just enough to give this man something foreign, enough to make people curious about him but not enough to stand out. Will laughed.

„Without asking how much? How… strange.“, he said, not even caring that he sounded a lot more feisty than most of the clients liked. This man wasn‘t like the most of them. A small glimmer in his eyes confirmed it.

„I think we both know that it doesn‘t matter how much you‘re charging.“

„No marks without paying for it. Nothing long lasting, nothing with animals, kids, scat or vomit. No bondage and certainly no kissing.“, he rattered of, knowing that this client wouldn‘t want to do anything like this without knowing why. The man inclined his head and opened the door.

It seemed like he would be able to pay the next few weeks of rent in one go. Carefully he got in, noted the leather seats and the barely hear able classical music, relishing in the way the heater was high enough to chase away the cold without him breaking out in sweat.

“I would like to choke and whip you. And even though I think you won’t be one who begs easily, I would like to try my best. As this will leave marks I will make sure you are compensated for the time.”, the man said, without any real emotions. Fascinating. Will nodded.

“What should I call you?”, he asked. A lot of people didn’t like to be called their name during sex, most gave him a fake one. This man seemed to like his own name coming from someone else.

“I think my first name is sufficient for tonight. I’m Hannibal.”, the man introduced himself. Will pretended to overhear the indication that this wouldn’t be a one-time agreement.

“Will. And it’s 2500 for the night and the things you want, including drawing blood and to cover the few days I may not be able to work.”, Will said, feigned disinterest, hoping he didn’t get thrown out of the car. The man, Hannibal just nodded. This would be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
